Secret
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Two lovers dancing under the rain. Will she tell him her secret, or will she lock it away forever? Dark!RaiKim. Oneshot.


_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave_

The girl sits in a tree branch, smiling wickedly like the Cheshire Cat. Her inky black hair swinging wildly in the wind, dripping wet from the pouring rain. Her simple black dress clinging to her body, the girl lightly jumps from the branch to the soft grass underneath. The boy waits for her on the other side of the small clearing, a smirk playing on his lips. Dressed in a casual black suit, he strolls to the center of the clearing, ignoring the icy rain hitting his cheeks. He offers the girl his hand, a clear invitation. Will she accept, or will she walk away? The girl doesn't need to think twice.

_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_

She walks to the center to join him, still wearing her wicked smile. Making a mock curtsy to him, she places her hand in his. And with that, begins the dance. Slowly, they begin to spin in wide circles, sapphire and emerald eyes staring, searching for that one hidden secret...he twirls her around once, catching her at her waist. She lifts her face to the sky, welcoming the burning cold of the rain, if only to keep him from looking into her eyes and peering into her soul. He, however, is very persistent. The boy nuzzles the girl's cheek with his nose, trying in vain to get her to look at him once more.

_Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_  
_Do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains_  
_Become a living hell_  
_Cause everybody tells_  
_Everybody tells…_

The boy closes his eyes and slowly lifts his hands to the sky, as the girl has done. He concentrates on moving to the imaginary beat, not wanting to think about what the girl has done. But no matter how much he tries, he cannot forget. He must know. The girl lowers her arms and starts to waltz by herself, eyes still closed and a serene smile on her face. Her expression does not change when the boy slips his hands into hers and starts to dance with her once more. They waltz and they waltz and they waltz and they waltz, both of them wanting to freeze this moment in time. Because now they both know what must happen now...

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_

Slowly, and ever so gently, the boy begins to place feather light kisses along the girl's neck, his hot breath caressing her pale swan's neck. The girl knows what the boy is trying to do, and yet she allows him to continue until he is kissing her jaw, her cheek, her blood red lips...and when the boy slowly opens his eyes and finds that the girl's eyes are still closed, he realizes that it will take much more than kisses to know her secret. They waltz and they waltz and they waltz and they waltz, each wanting to know the other's private thoughts.

_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead…_

With an inaudible sigh, the girl separates herself from the boy and continues the dance by herself. The boy watches on sadly, unconsciously swaying to the nonexistent beat. Eyes are the window to the soul, and if he could get her to open her eyes...the girl wants to open her eyes, she really does, but she knows that she must resist. For if he were to know what lay in her heart, she would quite possibly lose her mind. Oh the choices, the choices. What to do, what to do? For now, she keeps quiet, hoping that the rain will shield her.

_Look into my eyes_  
_Now you're getting sleepy_  
_Are you hypnotized_  
_By secrets that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping_  
_I know what you're keeping_

The boy joins her once more for another dance. They dance so very close, pressed against each other. The girl's eyelids flutter halfway open, but instead of her soul as the boy had hoped to see, they are devoid of emotion. Her smile is gone and her soul is shut away behind the cages of her heart. Automatically, the girl wraps her hand behind the boy's neck and brings their faces together for another kiss. But the boy knows that this kiss has no meaning to the girl. And because of that, he wants her no more. He gently separates himself from the girl.

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_

Now the boy is the one with his eyes shut, while the girl stares at him. The boy wants to hide the pain he feels while the girl opens her eyes to show him what he wants. Her hair plastered to her head, her dress drenched, her skin as cold as a corpse, the girl feels the cold for the first time all evening. And she doesn't like it. Slowly she dances her way to the boy, yearning for his warmth. But because of the girl, the boy is cold as ice. The boy knows the girl wants him to open his eyes, but why should he give her that luxury when she refused to give him the same?

_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead…_

The girl tries to convince the boy wordlessly that she will show him her eyes, she will tell him the secret, if only she can have the precious warmth once more. Their roles now reversed, the girl begins to dance faster and faster around the boy, tears running down her face because the cold is so unbearable. She knows that she needs the boy or she will die. And she is now willing to let go of her precious secret, even at the cost of losing her sanity. Because all she wants is his warmth, his touch, his endless kisses...

_You swore you'd never tell…_  
_You swore you'd never tell…_  
_You swore you'd never tell…_  
_You swore you'd never tell…_

The boy feels the girl's desperation, tangible in the freezing air. But even though a part of him wanted to open his eyes and accept his dark mistress once again, another part no longer trusted her. And yet...she was so close to him now. Her alluring scent was enticing him, coaxing him to just open his eyes, and he would get what he wanted...her. Slowly, he opens his eyes to find her deep sapphire eyes staring into his emerald eyes once more. Her heart and soul is there for him to see. All he needs to do is ask...

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead..._

The boy and girl know their dance is almost at it's end, as is the night. Already, streaks of the palest pink adorn the otherwise dark sky above them. The rain begins to slow in intensity, the icy wetness hitting the boy and girl less and less. And yet they dance and they dance, not wanting to give up this new found connection between them. The tempo increases until the two are a blur, moving as one around and around the clearing. She smiles exuberantly as he lifts her off the ground and twirls her even faster. But sadly, all things must come to an end.

_Yes two can keep a secret_  
_If one of us is…Dead_

The boy and the girl begin to slow down, still staring into the other's eyes. The girl has her warmth back, and the boy has his mistress back. But still...the darkness lays within the girl's heart. And to release it, she knows what she must do. She must begin to trust. But should that trust be misplaced, there will be a price to pay. A death. The boy holds the girl close as they begin their slow waltz anew. The boy wants to hear the words come from within the girl's luscious red lips. And he is not disappointed. The girl leans up, her lips lightly brushing the corner of the boy's lips before stopping right outside his ear. And she whispers...

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

_**Me: So this was inspired by Secret by The Pierces. Some of you may recognize it as the theme for Pretty Little Liars, which is right now my preferred choice of drug :P I suggest you listen to the song while reading it for the full effect. And yes, i know its a bit darker than what I usually write, but i think it came out pretty good. So what do you think the secret is?**_


End file.
